


О цветах и звуках

by v_dolokhov



Category: A Single Man (2009), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_dolokhov/pseuds/v_dolokhov
Summary: Гарри Харт не любит окна, фотографии и свое прошлое. Он любит правила, спокойствие и свою новую однотонную жизнь. До тех пор, пока Эггзи снова не наполняет его жизнь цветом.AU. Джордж Фальконер не умирает от сердечного приступа, а возвращается в Англию к прежней работе в Кингсмен.





	О цветах и звуках

Свет дома у Галлахада напоминает топленое молоко. Он сочится сквозь плотные шторы, наполняя комнаты желтоватым свечением. Гарри не любит яркие лампы и открытые окна.

— Не хочу жить в аквариуме, — объясняет он Эггзи.

Его старомодный дом наполнен запахами. Древесины, лимона и еще какой-то изысканной горечи. Если бы Эггзи был более искушен в этих вопросах, он бы знал, что это удовое дерево, ветивер и сычуаньский перец. Аромат остается на его коже и одежде.

В доме у Гарри почти нет звуков. Они теряется в мягких коврах, обивке и бесконечных шкафах с книгами. Эггзи не удивится, если Гарри действительно прочел каждую из них. Удивляет его только замеченный однажды яркий переплет «Завтрака у Тиффани». 

В доме у Гарри нет фотографий, ни одной. И это кажется на удивление правильным. Такое вульгарное напоминание о прошлом чуждо этому дому. О течении времени здесь позволено говорить только изящным часам с боем и крикливым заголовкам на стенах.

Идеальный, неживой порядок, начищенный под стать столовому серебру и лакированным столешницам ("Будь добр, используй подставки для стаканов"). У Харта в доме всему свое строгое место и у всего своя иерархия: начиная от рядов хорошего алкоголя и заканчивая длинным строем отглаженных костюмов. Его спальня пугает опрятностью и мертвенной бледностью до хруста свежих простыней. Флаконы в ванной стоят по струнке вооруженные до абсурдности элегантным бритвенным набором (Ну разумеется Гарри пользуется опасной бритвой).

Иногда Эггзи кажется, что у Гарри действительно есть свод строгих правил, записанный в какой-нибудь толстой тетради в кожаном переплете. 

Отчасти, он прав. Гарри Харт живет согласно с определенным порядком и с его собственным представлениями о том, как и чем, должен жить Гарри Харт. Он просыпается и засыпает, исполняя эту, честно говоря, совсем несложную роль. Он всегда спит на левой стороне кровати, так же, как когда-то спал Джордж Фалконер. Он держит ту же коллекцию пластинок с ненавязчивым блюзом и мягким джазом. Его костюмы из более плотной шерсти, чем те, что когда-то носил Джордж: английский климат строже калифорнийского. Его работа измеряется количеством успешных операций, а не прочитанных лекций. Гарри Харт может курить в своем доме, сколько ему будет угодно, и убить человека, если сочтет это нужным. Гарри Харт не задумываясь выстрелит в другого человека. Джордж Фалконер однажды задумался, не выстрелить ли ему в себя. Так что, в чем-то роль Гарри гораздо легче: у него нет времени на эмоции. Точнее, не было. Потому что теперь в его правилах появилось место для исключений. Исключение зовут Эггзи.

Эггзи плевать на порядок, он не следует правилам, которых не понимает. 

Эггзи не сочетается с мягкими цветами этого дома, со своими кричащими толстовками и румянцем, вспыхивающем иногда на щеках (Он будет отрицать это до последнего). Он пахнет дезодорантом из супермаркета, не слишком хорошими сигаретами, зажеванными мятной жвачкой, и пеной для бритья. Его смех слишком громкий, чтобы увязнуть в мягком ворсе ковров, он много болтает, с грохотом двигает стулья и с шумом бегает по лестнице. 

Дом наполняется свидетельствами его присутствия. Забытые наушники, пластиковая зажигалка, упаковка от жвачки, зубная щетка, бритва. ( «—Гарри, у меня есть моя бритва!». «—Это не бритва, прекрати спорить и стой спокойно». Гарри придерживает его подбородок и уверенно ведет лезвием по щеке Эггзи, предпочитая не замечать, как ее заливает румянец).

Костюмам Гарри приходится потесниться, когда в их ряду, с самого края, появляется еще один, совсем новый. Впрочем, теперь пиджаки все чащи ночуют на полу. Простыни меняются все так же часто, вот только теперь по утрам они едва заметно пахнут Axe-эффектом.  
Перед завтраком Эггзи распахивает окна и раскрывает шторы, позволяя солнцу забираться в их чашки с кофе, и Гарри почему-то не возражает. 

Однажды вечером, когда Гарри слишком увлечен чтением, чтобы реагировать на болтовню Эггзи, тот отправляется на поиски книги для себя. Он долго ходит вдоль шкафов, уныло просматривая корешки, пока, наконец, не вытаскивает одну. Он устраивается на диване возле Харта, не забыв сменить по дороге доигравшую пластинку. (Эггзи никогда не признается, но на самом деле он ничего не имеет против джаза). Гарри украдкой бросает взгляд на обложку, Эггзи читает «Завтрак у Тиффани».  
Проходит еще немного времени, и возле фотографий семьи Эггзи, занявших свое место на столике в гостиной, появляется еще одно — фото незнакомого Анвину молодого мужчины.   
Эггзи не задает никаких вопросов, но ему кажется, что Гарри теперь выглядит значительно более живым.


End file.
